


关河令

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: 鲁鲁修单性转，和亲





	1. Chapter 1

毫无疑问，鲁路茜娅公主是她的姐妹中最美的一个。她高贵的紫眼睛昳丽无比，当她抬起眼睛时，最清心寡欲的修道士也要为那惊人的光彩赞叹，乌黑浓密的长发被梳成雅致的样式簇拥在那张雪白的小脸旁。鲁路茜娅的气质比她身为圆桌骑士的母亲更柔和些，因此将旧法国女人那种特别的优雅发挥得淋漓尽致。尽管查尔斯皇帝的后妃中确实有流亡波旁皇室的后裔，但是侍女们公认，比起来那位皇妃所出的公主，鲁路茜娅看上去才更像是波旁皇室的长公主。

然而对于布里塔尼亚的公主们来说，美貌是最没有价值的东西。她们出生就注定了要步入一段政治联姻，也就是说她们和丈夫勉强地生下孩子（甚至不需要生育）后总会各有各的情人，而聚拢到她们裙边的情人们可并不是因为爱。无用的漂亮像是战乱中的手抄本古籍，描金绘银，可是变不了现，破坏起来（不管破坏者是自己还是旁人）倒是一等一的快。

虽然已经十七岁了，鲁路茜娅的婚事至今没定下来，不是因为她是宠妃所生或者因为她有闻名的美貌，而是因为她母亲手握大权，这使她成为一个很重要的筹码，不能轻易地交付出去。

不同母亲的公主们各有各的小团体，鲁路茜娅和尤菲米娅的关系最好。尤菲米娅的母亲是布里塔尼亚大贵族的女儿，虽然家世显赫，但早在红颜老去前就已经失宠，她的体面大半靠在战场上拼杀的柯内莉亚维系。也是因为柯内莉亚，尤菲米娅才暂时免于被早早安排联姻，但是也只是暂时而已，她们都知道她们迟早要经历这一遭。有的公主是速食披萨，草草地分配给贵族或者军官，她们是新鲜的金枪鱼，已经称好了分量，等待着价高者竞拍。

那天下午和过去任何一个夏天的下午没有两样，蜜色的阳光斜照在骨瓷小碟子的金边上，侍女们轻手轻脚地端上红茶，娜娜莉在鲁路茜娅的腿上睡着了，她和尤菲米娅轻声谈论着最近的种种消息，整个白羊宫静悄悄的，空气弥散着烘焙点心和水果的香气。就在这时候，鲁路茜娅的终端响了，她安排在母亲身边的侍卫传过来一句话：皇帝陛下将近日与日本和谈。

终于，鲁路茜娅的第一反应竟然是感到轻松了许多，提心吊胆那么久，那只靴子终于给放了下来。尤菲米娅也收到了相似的信息，她不安地望向异母的姐姐，鲁路茜娅在她的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。不必说出口，她们都知道怎么回事，布里塔尼亚想要吞并日本，可是一时无法拿下，皇帝想要一个有布里塔尼亚皇室血统的继承人，好达成文明地吞并日本的目标。日本天皇有一个十七岁的儿子，而适龄的公主只有她们两个还没有订婚。既然柯内莉亚在过去与日本的摩擦中表现积极，那么只剩下了鲁路茜娅，要去迎接她既定的命运。

听起来像个笑话，玛丽安娜皇妃十几年来常伴皇帝身边，恩宠不衰，她的长女却没怎么见过父亲，然而这是真的，上次鲁路茜娅见到他还是在柯内莉亚的授衔仪式上。她在等候觐见的小客厅里待了足足有一个小时，才有女官来传她去面见皇帝。

查尔斯皇帝年轻时也是个少有的美男子，不然也不能叫强横的玛丽安娜骑士死心塌地，愿意为他舍生忘死。可老了之后鼻子与脸庞一起变方，眼睛也塌了下来，显出一种阴险而昏聩的神态，打成大卷的白发与胡子连成一气，在威严里又很有些滑稽。在平时他固然想不起来召见他爱妃的长女，鲁路茜娅也并不想看到他。

鲁路茜娅行过礼后，她的父亲直接地说：“想必你也知道了，布里塔尼亚与日本的合约需要更牢固的锁链，所以我已经为你安排好了你的婚事，玛丽安娜向我保证过，以你的才智，一定能掌握那位年轻的太子。”丑陋的阴谋怎么用辞藻修饰听上去都不会太体面，因此秉持实用主义的查尔斯毫不掩饰地对女儿下了命令：“去生下有布里塔尼亚血统的继承人。”

玛丽安娜和他可真是一对儿灵魂伴侣。如果这个庞大的帝国需要她的女儿们作为燃料，她一定会毫不犹豫地把鲁路茜娅和娜娜莉都投进火炉，而不可惜她们是她怀胎十月的成果，不过她现在做的事也差不多了。

“我明白，那么父皇，请您允许我的一个小小的请求，我希望我的妹妹娜娜莉能在十八岁后再订婚。”鲁路茜娅恭顺地低着头回答。

听到她的回答，查尔斯皇帝盯着她打量了一会儿，他曾听玛丽安娜说过，这个女儿的心性十分坚韧，在他不过以为是女人对自己功绩惯例的自夸，但是没想到她听到这样的命令也能冷静自若，毕竟日本在一般布里塔尼亚人的眼里都能算是不开化的蛮荒之地了。他一直没说话，鲁路茜娅感觉到他刺探的眼光，背后流了许多冷汗，幸亏裙子有衬里，并没有洇出来。比她的姊妹们成熟，他想起某个记不清名字的女儿，只是听到要她嫁去EU的消息就泣不成声。

过了不知道多久，她才听到她父亲的声音远远地响起来：“我准许你的请求。”他可是把我卖了个好价钱，鲁路茜娅冷冷地想，一个公主换一片满是樱石的国土，多么划算。可是她能暂时地用自己的牺牲保住她的妹妹，这也不能不算是一个可喜的胜利了。

“你要记住我说的话，婚礼已经提上日程了，你回去准备吧。”相比于等待的漫长，整个觐见很快地便结束了，查尔斯皇帝并没有什么作为父亲的柔情。就这样，鲁路茜娅未来的命运便决定了。

 

————————————————————————————

 

十七岁的枢木朱雀躲在仓库里，这处仓库是他八岁时偶然发现的，连宫中资历最老的女官也说不明白它的来历。这里曾经一定十分华丽，在房梁与门框上有着精致的刻纹，然而现在堆满了不知道何年何月积攒下的破烂玩意儿，无人清扫，一般的宫女都不知道还有这样一个地方。殿下，他听到军官们焦急的喊叫，签字了，殿下。

他把头埋进交叉的手臂里，有没有他这份合约都会顺利进行的。所有人都心知肚明这只是一个盛大的幌子。父亲退位，他登基，迎娶一个布里塔尼亚公主，美其名曰布日亲善合约。

前面的都是些虚文，唯一重要的条约就是他要娶一个布里塔尼亚的公主。布里塔尼亚为了看起来文明，不能明着入侵日本，于是给他一个公主，把这叫做友善。等她生下有着布里塔尼亚血统的孩子，他和父亲就可以被处理了，一小勺毒药或者一次车祸，多么容易。考虑到日本曾对朝鲜皇室做过类似的事情，这大概是一种报应。他苦笑了起来。

父亲不是没有挣扎过，枢木朱雀眼见这几个月来他脸上皱纹逐渐的加深，现在他看起来比实际年龄老的多了。神乐耶曾经和他订了婚约，他的父亲争辩着，但是在布里塔尼亚面前，过去的婚约并没有什么效力。枢木家的皇位本就来自于巧合，皇家绝嗣，于是在分出去的宫家里找到了血缘最近的枢木家，没想到还不到两代，日本就要在他的手上葬送了。

枢木朱雀从小便知道，他不能随心所欲。所以即使上的是军校，他也从来没有开过KMF，这样的特立独行下当然也没有什么同龄的朋友。可是皇室只有他一个继承人，经不起闪失，他把这看做他必须的牺牲。忽然有一天，他所熟悉的一切在外力的作用下支离破碎，他奋力挣扎也抓不住哪怕一缕灰烬。

鲁路茜娅.VI.布里塔尼亚，他默念着合约上公主的名字，感到一阵酸楚的刺痛。


	2. Chapter 2

对于婚礼的安排，宫内厅有两派意见，一派以为这婚事既然是丧权辱国的结果，大可不必张扬，按布里塔尼亚的婚俗操办便是；一派则以为公主既然嫁到日本，那么她就是个日本人，按日本风俗举办，也能提醒她身为天皇妻子的本分。这两派互不相让，彼此都扯着家国大义的旗号，大大地吵了一架，说到激动处差点没挥起老拳。争执的结果是这事传到了布里塔尼亚驻日本大使耳中，他便出来做了个调停人，主张白天用布里塔尼亚婚仪，晚上再在枢木家神社举行神道教的仪式。他口中说是只是个人的建议，然而宫内厅是不敢不照办的。

这一点也使朱雀切实地感受到了日本的屈辱处境，他在整件事上都没有发言的余地，尽管这是他的婚事。仪程敲定后准备工作进行地很快，不久公主也到了。

公主抵达那天，布里塔尼亚大使馆把场面安排得十分宏大，特别给三所私立贵族小学放假，好叫他们在机场拿上鲜花迎接公主。按日本的学制，他们快要期末考试了，然而并没有家长敢提出这一点。孩子们不知道发生了什么，他们只知道将有一个异国的公主嫁给皇上，也乐得不上课，稚嫩活泼的脸和鲜花十分相称。一人分几朵花，他们拿了花快乐地跳闹，布里塔尼亚大使带的记者们便趁机拍下照片，好作为“布日亲善”的证据。朱雀就是穿过这样一片人造的欢乐海洋，去迎接他未来的皇后。

鲁路茜娅那天穿了一条雅致的淡紫色纱裙，戴着珍珠的王冠与耳环，云一样地从阶梯上飘下来。她那优雅的仪态正是一位公主应有的气派，实际上，她整个人都像是从那些描绘古代公主的名画中走出来的。即使是对她抱有成见的枢木朱雀也不得不承认她非常美，虽然她是布里塔尼亚的公主。

她走到他的跟前，向他行了个礼，她蹲得很深，恭顺地低下了头。朱雀原本准备好了和她握手——他怎么可能指望一位布里塔尼亚公主向他行礼，连布里塔尼亚大使夫人都并不把他这个天皇当回事，没想到鲁路茜娅竟行了礼，连忙把她扶起来。她戴着丝绸的长手套，可是非常薄，握上去简直能感受到底下皮肤的柔滑。直到他俩都直起身来，少年还能感觉到手指上残留的那一点滑腻。

鲁路茜娅也在打量他。枢木朱雀与她同龄，他的身量还没有完全长成，但是在东亚男人里已经算是很高挑的。非常英俊，轮廓深到不像是个日本人，挺直的鼻子仿佛在说明主人强硬的个性，褐色卷发下那双碧绿的眼睛却温柔又忧郁。和他生孩子并不能算是苦差事，这个念头突兀地撞进她的脑海，鲁路茜娅不禁脸红了。虽然她已经能在母亲铁桶一般的部队中打进自己的人马，然而情爱之事上她却比一般的同龄女孩还要迟钝，她也不知道这个大胆的念头怎么来的，幸好朱雀没看见。

这时候跑上来一个送花的小女孩，她大概有布里塔尼亚的血统，所以才能被安排这样一个重要的任务，浅棕色的卷发梳得十分整齐，有些过分整齐了，反而少了天真的童趣。鲁路茜娅看到她的发色，想起千里之外的妹妹，接过她手里的花后，竟蹲下来在她的额头上吻了一下。记者们像是嗅到花香的蜜蜂般热闹起来，闪光灯像是飞溅的银色瀑布，照得她怀里那个孩子睁不开眼睛。

朱雀注意到她用手替女孩挡住了闪光灯，布里塔尼亚大使在朱雀身后貌似很感动地说：“公主多么喜欢孩子啊！”他的感叹语调十分动人，很像是发自内心的，音量可是能保证身边所有人都听得见，以便于登上当天的新闻头条。

刚刚在少年人心头燃起的不知名火焰瞬间就被扑灭了，他不无苦涩地想，她到底还是布里塔尼亚人，谁知道这是不是布里塔尼亚故意的安排？当她纤细的小手搭上他的胳膊，尽管丝绸下的肌肤还是一样的柔滑，他的心上却再没有那种滑腻感了。

鲁路茜娅触碰到他冰冷的眼光，她立刻就知道了，他讨厌她。她长到十七岁上，还没有人这样露骨地表示过对她的厌恶，鲁路茜娅虽然日后是一位雄主，可现在她只是个自尊心受挫的少女，作为报复，布里塔尼亚的先祖们世代传承的傲慢立刻在她的血管中复活了。她挽着他时虽然嘴角上带着微笑，但是举手投足间那种冷漠只有朱雀才感受得清清楚楚。好吧，本来处在他们两个的境地，互相厌恶才是正常的。

记者会进行得十分顺利，大使早已经安排好了亲布记者的采访，提问绝对不会超出“布日亲善”的范畴，两位主角也背熟了他们自己的稿子。他们坐在一起任由记者们拍照，这样一对俊男美女，要拍得漂亮再简单不过了。因为是未婚夫妻，所以摆拍时肢体不必亲密接触，这算是给他俩了很大的方便。但在招待晚宴上发生了小小的风波。

已经退位的太上皇突发奇想，坚决地要求他的儿媳在日本社交场合中的第一次亮相中穿和服。鲁路茜娅的嫁妆中当然是没有和服的，皇帝为了嘉奖她的识趣，把珠宝库房向她敞开了叫她挑选，像是把一块煎焦的牛肉甩给护院的狗——他理所当然地认为这个年纪的女孩喜欢的无非是首饰衣服。布里塔尼亚皇室的库房绝对不会收罗日本衣服，日本的浮世绘和中华联邦的瓷器是气派人家必备的奢侈品，但是这不妨碍他们把日本人看成蛮人，蛮人的小玩意儿经过改良可以用来装点客厅，但是究竟不大体面。日本的库房也没有适合鲁路茜娅的衣服，因为她比一般的日本女人高挑又有曲线，即使有，她的公公也会推说没有的，本来他也只是为了刁难她。

鲁路茜娅把这其中的关节看得明明白白，她心里感到很凄凉，做父亲的无力保护儿子和国家，也只能在这些无用的细枝末节上争一争了。因此在宫内厅的妇人诚惶诚恐地对她解释太上皇最近痰迷心窍老糊涂的时候，她和气地说：“入乡随俗，父皇说得有道理，我让她们再多找找就是了。”她的话这么妥帖稳当，使最苛刻最善于刁难人的老虔婆也为公主的心胸感动不已。

朱雀一直没有说话，他也知道父亲是为了什么，那是无用的，父亲也知道，但是除了这样微小的反抗外他还能做什么？鲁路茜娅的话听起来无可挑剔，她不在乎这一点小小的为难，他不知道她多么憎恨自己的父亲，所以在他看来，鲁路茜娅的妥协是对弱者的怜悯。在十七岁的将要亡国的少年天皇看来，这居高临下的怜悯已经是莫大的侮辱。尤其是，这怜悯是来自她的。

开宴前礼服终于找到了，某位御用的匠人突然想起来曾有位夫人订过宫用袿袴，但是衣服还没做好她家里便破落了，那位夫人非常的高，而且和服是无所谓过时与否的。于是这次风波便圆满结束了，所有报纸上异口同声地赞扬着鲁路茜娅公主的美貌与善良。

鲁路茜娅穿上和服也十分合式，为配合这件华服，她在发髻上插戴了几只东方式的发针，那是布里塔尼亚人臆想里的东方情调，宝石拼成的小小花草，随着她的演讲一闪一闪。朱雀本来打定主意，除了必要的客套不和她交谈，然而那点光老在他的眼前闪烁。当他的余光扫到她时，已经熄灭了的那股火焰又在少年人的心里燃烧了起来，仇恨像是给它浇上了一勺油，反而把它的声势催得更高。如果她不是布里塔尼亚公主就好了，随即他便清醒过来，咬紧了牙默默地为自己这个念头忏悔。


	3. Chapter 3

大婚前夜，枢木朱雀的心情异常平静，像一只麻木的待宰的羔羊。当无力反抗的厄运降临时，除了接受还能做什么呢？一整天，他看着周围的人忙出忙进地收拾着每个早已准备好的角落，顺从地去试衣服，但是这副景象在他心里激不起一点波动，他和他们之间像是隔了层厚重的茧。

到了晚间，他们总算是忙完了，于是没人在意年轻的天皇去了哪里，反正只要他第二天出现在婚礼上就行。

布里塔尼亚皇帝派来的御用挂（实际上就是他的监狱长）克勒凡曾是位心理专家，他并不担心年轻人会在压力之下做出什么过激举动让布里塔尼亚下不了台，因为他断定了他不敢。倒不是说枢木朱雀是个不敢面对死亡的懦夫，而是他显而易见地有着和年龄不相符的坚强，这种特征时时刻刻从他钢铁般的眼神中表现出来，那份坚强是挂在他颈间与世界联系的纽带，所以他绝不敢轻举妄动，毕竟他已经是日本皇室最后的男性血脉了。

朱雀放空地坐在仓库的地板上，看着惨白的月光从破烂的窗纸里照进来，灰尘在光束里翻腾。皇宫已经完全安静了下来，夏天快要过去了，连蝉鸣也只有远远的寂寥的三两声。不知道过了多久，忽然间他听到细碎的脚步声，连忙站起身，从窗户纸的破洞里向外看。

是鲁路茜娅。他从晚宴后就没再见过她了，按布里塔尼亚的婚俗，新郎与新娘在婚礼前是不能见面的。其实也不过五天而已。鲁路茜娅和第一次见面时完全不一样，她周身没有珠宝华饰，只穿了一条白色的布裙，皎洁的月光透过她的袍子，勾勒出她细得惊人的腰身，乌黑的长发随意地披散下来，发尾稍微打着卷儿，月光下她含愁的脸看起来像是一朵带着露水的百合花。

布里塔尼亚给出嫁的公主派了位女官，阿莉希亚·罗麦雅。女官的脾性与她动听的名字毫不相符，她或许过去也曾经美貌过，可是眼下在刀削斧砍般的法令纹底下找不到一丝青春的残留，板正的脸仿佛从没有年轻过，一身过时的花边简直可以追溯到第八十位皇帝统治期间的流行式样，那可笑的装扮让潘多拉贡的时髦贵妇们看到了准会乐不可支。从鲁路茜娅踏上日本国土开始，她便反复提点她身为布里塔尼亚公主的责任。这老虔婆对日本的一切都看不顺眼，仿佛连日本的时兴衣料都会脏了她的手，几天来只听见她挑着日本宫女的毛病。好容易她终于说累了去睡觉，鲁路茜娅这才有喘息的空档溜出来走一走。

日本皇宫与她住了十七年的白羊宫大不相同，木制的宫殿在夜里像是一片连绵的群山，月光洒在庭院里的白砂上，澄净又寂寞。这是她被告知订婚以来第一次独处，能安静地思考自己的处境。布里塔尼亚，日本，阴谋，婚姻，继承人和必然将要到来的战争，这片表面上的锦绣世界像是一座已经冒出黑烟的活火山，有心人都能听到地下岩流奔腾的声音，然而现在她的力量并不足以在这样混乱的局势下保护好她的妹妹。

娜娜莉，想到她时鲁路茜娅长长地叹息了一声。对她而言，娜娜莉比起来是她的妹妹，更像是她的女儿。她们的童年不曾享受过母爱，当玛丽安娜为了她心爱的男人四处征战时，是做姐姐的给妹妹辅导功课，读睡前故事。她从领子里拉出一个精巧的心形金吊坠，按下按钮就出现了娜娜莉可爱的笑脸，她把嘴唇贴在妹妹的脸颊上，耳边仿佛又响起了妹妹温柔而天真的笑声。

朱雀听到她发自内心的叹息，不觉痴了，她脸上流露出的那种真正圣洁的感情，拉斐尔如果还在世一定会极力邀请她做模特。接着他便看到她从心口摸出一个小小的坠子，用那双美的惊人的玉手郑重地捧起来，打开长久地吻着。她应该是已经有了爱人，他黯然地想。以她的年纪和美貌来说再正常不过，然而这还是让他感到一种惆怅的苍凉。

因为日本皇室信仰的是神道教，因此白天的婚礼不必走教堂，在宾客们面前签完婚书便算是完了。本来还应当有马车巡游的环节，但是布里塔尼亚方面为了防止出意外所以取消了，宾客也请得极少，个个经过严格的审查，以确保这群体面人物连亲戚里也没有一个过激分子。本来这场婚礼也并不是为了两个年轻人的结合而举行的，只是为了给布里塔尼亚的侵略粉饰太平。

这样草率的婚礼上鲁路茜娅还是郑重地穿了婚纱，裙摆像是鲜花一般盛开，雪白的纱把她整个地包裹住，简直分不清衣领和她细腻的颈子的分界。她浓黑的长发盘了起来，华美的钻石冠冕在乌云似的发间闪闪发光，那光彩熠熠的脸庞可一点儿没被夺目的首饰所压倒，明艳的紫眼睛里洋溢着一种特别的光芒，那通常是最幸福的新娘才会有的特别的风姿。这样一个出色的新娘平白给这场婚礼增添了几分原本不会有的浪漫色彩。

当他们聆听查尔斯皇帝的代言人作布日亲善的演讲时，朱雀用余光一直凝视着她，爱着别人的少女有最秀美绝伦的侧影，他看出来她在出神，红润的嘴唇无意识地微张着，有种天真的稚气——她还比他小半岁呢。签完婚书后在司仪的指挥下他们交换了一个亲吻，非常浅，朱雀只觉得像是一片樱花花瓣落在嘴唇上。她含羞的表情看起来如此动人，差点叫他以为那感情是属于他的，他的呼吸几乎为之停滞了。

鲁路茜娅没有恋爱过，因此她无从分辨自己的心脏为什么跳得这么快，天然的红晕染红了她的耳朵，真挚的感情本来就是少女最好的化妆品，第一次萌发的爱情给她本就绮丽的美貌更增添了一份风韵。枢木朱雀对自己显然缺乏正确的认识，他有着足以令所有人动心的仪表。一头漂亮的栗色卷发，他自己很少打理，然而效果却能叫最爱风流的公子哥儿嫉妒不已，面部轮廓像是出自希腊雕塑名家之手，还没有完全长成，身形还保留着几分少年的纤细，但是已经有了流畅结实的肌肉，宽肩穿上军礼服格外威严，当那翡翠般的绿眼睛看向鲁路茜娅时，竭力隐藏的情意被她给点亮了，虽然她还不能分辨其中的意味，可那眼神任谁看了都会被打动。

摄影师趁他们不自觉地相视微笑时拍下照片，这场婚礼就算是结束了，他们正式结成了夫妻。晚上神道教的仪式并没有什么法律效力，不过是为了安抚日本方面的守旧派。

虽然如此，礼节可是并不能简省一点儿。这样的例子经常能见到，越是破落户，越是要竭力维持最后一点尊严，仿佛过节时摆上平时不舍得用的银质餐具就能回到家族最辉煌的时刻。日本宫内厅正是这么想的，新郎主持祭祀时的仪程一项也不能少，新娘的发髻也要按照古法办理，假发与发油都不能缺席。尽管日本的梳头宫女对布里塔尼亚的公主十分诚惶诚恐，把手下动作放到最轻，但是梳头时鲁路茜娅还是不由的皱了好几次眉。

朱雀和鲁路茜娅像是收拾得很好看的一对女儿节供的雏人形，搁在枢木神社里叫老古董们端详了半天，他们对朱雀的严谨守礼点点头，鲁路茜娅垂下眼睛时也很像个东方女子，尽管他们对布里塔尼亚抱有成见，可是公主被摆弄了大半天之后脸上依然不动声色，实在是没法指责。

亢长的仪式从黄昏开始一直持续到下半夜，当老人们满足了他们的思古之幽情而散去，新郎新娘步入寝殿时早已筋疲力尽。然而还有最后一个仪式等着他们实行。

神道教婚礼中最难以向外国人提起的就是这个步骤，新郎要在午夜给新娘的肚子涂上米糠，这是为了祈福，但是说起来不免有些可笑，华丽的婚服，庄严的仪式和米糠联系在一起。鲁路茜娅被告知这个仪式时，尽管她读过不少日本书，也觉得有些惊奇。罗麦雅，不用说，立刻拉长了法令纹来表示她对蛮人可怕风俗的憎恶。

朱雀的手触碰到她的衣服时，鲁路茜娅真正地意识到他们已经是夫妻了，也就是说，他们会有更进一步的亲密。年轻人的手长着一层军人的茧子，骨节分明，可是给她解开厚重的礼服时非常轻柔。里衣被解开时她下意识地夹紧了大腿，十二单里不能穿内衣。少女甚至没有读过布里塔尼亚女孩间风行的恋爱小说，她的姐妹们背着老师和女官如饥似渴的阅读，那个时候她正在研究着股票行情，她在感情上完完全全是一片白纸，正如同她纯洁的身体一样。

像是缓缓打开了一幅名画，现在展现在朱雀面前的是少女无暇的身体。寝殿至今还维持着几百年前的装修，朦胧的烛光里她白皙的皮肤好似是整块的羊脂玉，蒙着一层莹润的光。形状完美的乳房，雪团一样，粉红的是她的乳头，腰肢细到仿佛一用力就会被折断——不能再看了，她躺在华贵的衣料堆上，像是一块被剥开的糖果。

米糠是早就准备好了的，他按在她的小腹上时她颤抖了一下，那是因为兴奋和羞耻牵动神经而发出的战栗。少年只觉得触手一片柔腻，几乎舍不得把手从她身上放开，这次他看清楚了，她没有体毛，在雪白的大腿中间，极力掩藏的密处透着一点粉。他过去有过许多关于性的荒唐幻想，然而当他法律上的妻子躺在他面前时，他反而不知所措了。

他的手不由自主地在她的小腹上磨拭了一下，鲁路茜娅红着脸转过头去，少年脸上那种茫然的温柔实在可爱，她已经下定决心听凭他完成夫妻间应有的那种亲密。朱雀却误读了少女献身给爱情的神态，他猛然回想起她的那个小吊坠，他不能借着丈夫的名义占有一个爱着别人的女孩。

“抱歉，是我唐突了。”他用毛巾给她擦干净肚子上的米糠，真诚地为自己的心猿意马道歉。“今天晚上侍女们不会过来，我给你温水吧，没法洗澡了，这里的老式浴室要提前准备很久。”

鲁路茜娅掩好衣襟坐起来，她脸上的热度完全褪去了。她猜他不想碰她，毕竟他们如果有了孩子基本就相当于给日本皇室宣判了死刑。即使如此，他对身为敌国公主的自己也这样的体贴，使她更感到痛苦，为她自己在这场阴谋里扮演的角色，也为她的父母的残忍。布里塔尼亚在扩张中造成了多少悲剧？在过去那是她眼中的几页数字和报告，她知道那是罪恶的，可是现在她认识了枢木朱雀，那些数字在她面前化成了一个具体的人。

鲁路茜娅去卸妆的时候朱雀已经在地上铺好了另一床被褥。已经是深夜了，她非常累，毕竟玛格丽特王冠和十二单可是十分之重，而她穿戴着这些东西过了一天，筋骨都在酸痛，可是睡不着。

灯已经熄了，她躺在异国的被褥里，仿佛闻到了一点他身上的檀木香，夏末秋初的晚风卷着树叶，哗哗作响，间或夹杂着几声寥落的蝉鸣。不知道过了多久，她听到一声似有似无的叹息。他也没有睡着。


	4. Chapter 4

晴天里突然下起了大雨，鲁路茜娅所住的淑景殿虽然在现代翻修过，加装了隔音层，还是能听见磅礴的雨声。她无端觉得烦躁，推开书站起来，衣袖带翻了茶杯，宫女们忙过来收拾残局。正当这时候，罗麦雅进来了，说是天皇召见。

鲁路茜娅在那一晚之后没再见过朱雀，他一直在出席各种会议，因为最近日本的反抗活动声势越来越浩大，民众不满皇室接受合约，刚开始是在街上散发传单，后来便有人潜入布里塔尼亚军的驻地放火——就在他们婚礼后的第二天。据新闻称并无人员伤亡，然而从朱雀繁忙的行程看，布里塔尼亚方面应该损失很不小。罗麦雅不住地催她快些，来不及换衣服，所喜身上和服的底色是黑色的，弄湿了也看不出来，然而那一小片水渍渗进里衣，黏嗒嗒地贴在腿上，湿冷滑腻，像是沾了一块泥。

穿过两殿间的长廊时雨下得愈发大了，像是要砸破屋顶一样地倾倒下来，在檐下连成一道水帘。直到清凉殿中，那恼人的雨声才终于小了。

她头一次看到朱雀穿衬衫西裤，衬衫解开了两个扣子，袖子挽起来露出结实的小臂，他不合礼仪地盘腿坐着，没有抬头，一直在盯着手里的文件。倒是站在他身后的克勒凡装腔作势地清了清嗓子，叫她：“殿下。”这人生着一张青白的长脸，尽管他脸上挂着谦恭的微笑，那对灰眼睛却从淡黄的睫毛下放出刻薄的光。鲁路茜娅以前也有所耳闻，他乃是布里塔尼亚军部中头一个擅长钻营告密的人才，虽然是低等贵族出身，升职却十分的快。查尔斯皇帝派这样一个人来做朱雀的御用挂，自然没安什么好心。

“之前纵火案的罪犯已经捕获了，竟是华族的青年，虽然营地没有人员伤亡，但是各种物资也损失不少，如果不重办，恐怕将使将士们寒心，”克勒凡说到这里，刻意地顿了一顿，鲁路茜娅看见朱雀把文件捏皱了，“卑职的意思是，不如令华族和各宫家参观此次行刑，陛下与殿下若能御临，既可安抚人心，亦有警示之功。这也是查尔斯皇帝的决定。”

克勒凡虽然名义上只有御前行走的头衔，但是说起话来毫不客气，完全是通知的口吻，丝毫没有征询朱雀和鲁路茜娅的意思。他自顾自地宣布道：“行刑日期已经定下来是明天了，不必担心天气，这是宫内厅准备的演讲稿，还请您两位过目。”

鲁路茜娅拿到手中，她的稿子是布里塔尼亚语的，粗略一扫，左右不过是以儆效尤和布日友好之类的套词。在杀人的会场上说这种鬼话！她简直要怀疑查尔斯皇帝是老糊涂了，这种事传出去哪可能有震慑作用，激起民愤还差不多。她用余光去看朱雀，年少的天皇没有做声，只是把稿子握得更紧了。随即她想起来，日本的KMF制造技术与布里塔尼亚的差距不能以毫厘计，所以她的父亲连基本的伪装都不做了。暴民若是没有华族的支持，连火都放不起来，只要威胁到华族就够了，他们本来也没有想过要笼络日本人。

这厢克勒凡又开了口：“听闻陛下一直没有召见皇后，虽然这不是卑职该议论的，但是宫中显然有不少不利于布日友好的闲言碎语。”鲁路茜娅没想到他如此心急，突然把话头扯到了自己身上，其实不过五六天而已，被他说得像是过了好几年。罗麦雅也出声来助拳：“殿下既然来到日本，自然是要遵从日本的妇德，好好服侍陛下，陛下如果有何不满也不该如此行事，导致这种风言风语流传。”她这话竟然是在斥责朱雀了，鲁路茜娅咬着嘴唇，只觉得难堪又愤怒，罗麦雅在潘多拉贡不过是个最过时的不起眼老虔婆，在日本却能这样自然地训斥天皇，她胸膛里那团火又燃烧了起来。“我知道了。”朱雀在她身边沉声回答道。

第二天果然不下雨了，铅灰色的天空上，层层地堆着滞重的乌云。看台搭在刑场外，衣着华丽的日本华族男女们就坐在这用木板和麻袋草草堆成的台子上，朱雀和鲁路茜娅的座位略为整齐点，也不过是两张粗糙的木椅，连软垫也没有。为了预防刺杀和意外，场边站满了持枪的布里塔尼亚军人，说是为了保护皇族的安全。

因为离得远，几乎看不清犯人的脸，空阔的刑场上，三个人在水泥地面上缩小成为三个瘦长的人形，无法联想到这中间有一个才十七岁的她的同龄人。到时间了，一个军人走上前来请朱雀指示，然后三声枪响，模糊的人形倒在地上，迅速有军人跑上来，将他们塞进袋子里抬走，灰白色的地面上只剩下三摊小小的血泊，被清扫的军人擦抹之后，连血痕都没有了。阴暗的天空下，刑场的地面白得格外刺眼，身后的人群死一般地沉寂，几乎听不到呼吸的声音，这个区域都被死亡的氛围笼罩着。鲁路茜娅不知道自己是怎么念完那篇稿子的，回宫的路上，那三摊血泊还在她眼前不断地闪，深红的血痕在她眼前扩大起来，连成一气，她闭上眼睛，这才发现自己在打战。

罗麦雅却不肯放过她，她还没能躲在卧室里喘息一会儿，老虔婆便进门告诉她，今晚她该去天皇那里了，要她好好准备。想也知道这不是朱雀的意思，刚看过那样一场行刑，他怎么还会想见她——一个布里塔尼亚硬塞给他的公主。是他们急于吞并日本，于是连最基本的脸面也不要了，极力把她和朱雀撮合在一处，像是牵起来配种的动物。她疲倦地用袖子盖住了脸。

朱雀则是被克勒凡告知，今晚他该召见皇后了。前几天这位御用挂忙着处理纵火案，所以没想起来监督他的床榻，他也借此躲了他的皇后五六天，现在一切都解决了，于是这位布里塔尼亚皇帝的代言人便给他安排起了配种日程。朱雀知道自己面对她时的心跳是因为什么，可是她不仅仅是个美丽的少女，只要她怀了孕，确诊的那天便是枢木家的死期。她也是牺牲品，或许她是为了保护爱人才被迫嫁给他的，可这除了增加他的煎熬感外并没有什么用途，他不想看见她，尤其是在今天。

纵火案的罪犯里有个他认识的人，朱雀起初没有意识到，看到标注的前代冷泉宫亲王外孙才想起来，枢木玄武由臣籍继位天皇时，这男孩气势汹汹地带着其他宫家孩子欺负他，说是要维护正统。但朱雀从小力气就大，又是在神社周边打架打惯了的，自己毫发无损，反而是这群娇生惯养的华族子弟被打得鼻青脸肿。十年不见，那小胖子已经长成了个瘦削的青年，小眼睛在照片上却还是闪着点倔强的光。他试图找到他，但是离得太远了，一声枪响，活生生的人就变成了一堆死肉，拖走后只剩下地上的血痕，到底也没能认出来。

一下午他都没有做任何事，本来他也就是个傀儡，现在连军校也不必去上了，无事可做的情况下时间本应该过得特别慢，然而仿佛是一眨眼的功夫就到了晚上。

鲁路茜娅换了白色的和服，紫藤花在她的领口和裙摆绽放，她的美貌毫无缺憾，虽然她是布里塔尼亚人，穿上和服却非常合适。她如果没有那么美就好了，一看到她，朱雀倒先把心头的积郁忘了一大半。他面对她只是手足无措，没见到她之前他也设想过该怎样对待布里塔尼亚送给他的妻子，可是她坐在他面前时，他实在没法把她当做一个面目模糊的联姻工具。

在吻她之前，朱雀满怀歉意地说：“对不起。”如果不是他的无能，她也不至于沦落到这种尴尬的境地里来。虽然他想的是要克制，但是不知怎么，他的舌头就滑进了她的嘴唇，只觉得神魂为之一荡。军校精力过剩的男生们在夜晚不免会谈到性和恋爱，越是缺乏经验的越是要吹嘘自己的经历多么销魂，朱雀碍于身份从来不参与，现在他觉得他们也没有骗人，她尝起来像是块最甜美的奶油蛋糕。

终于离开她的嘴唇时拉出了一道长长的银丝，他连忙帮鲁路茜娅擦掉了，她脸色绯红，喘息着用日语回答他：“没关系。”他们一向用布里塔尼亚语交流，猛然听到她说日语让他愣了一下，鲁路茜娅的日语很标准，或许是心理作用，他觉得她说起来日语格外温柔。

她是布里塔尼亚的公主，但是当他解开她的腰带时他并没有想起来。那对形状完美的乳房几乎是迫不及待地从衣襟中跳了出来，他看了觉得十分可爱，以她的身材穿和服还是拘束了。试探地把那对雪团握在手里，温软里有一点硬，那是她的乳头，在他的搓弄下顶着他的掌心。

分开她的大腿时鲁路茜娅条件反射地夹紧了腿，她和他僵持了一会儿，随即松开了。朱雀以为她是想到了爱人因此拒绝，他感到自己的可耻，然而又有些微妙的成就感。她的下体光洁粉嫩，没有毛发，股间的花园在他眼前一览无余。他回忆着生理卫生课上的内容，把一根手指伸了进去，没有润滑液的帮助，她虽然分泌了一点体液，手指进去还是艰涩无比，摸着那柔滑的内壁却无法深入了。  
舌头伸进去时鲁路茜娅发出一声惊异的喘息，朱雀也不知道自己是怎么想的，他笨拙地按照同学曾给他分享过的色情影片中的方法取悦她。少年的舌头毫无章法，可是歪打正着，干涩的甬道慢慢涌出了泉水，而鲁路茜娅克制不住的呻吟也并没有痛苦的意味。

朱雀抬起身来，只见灯下鲁路茜娅满脸春意，迷乱地咬着嘴唇，仿佛在抵御某种会把她整个腐蚀了的东西。他再也按捺不住，试着往她身体里顶，然而到底没有经验，阴茎在她的穴口打滑，蹭到了她的阴蒂，激起她小声的呻吟。

终于进入时朱雀没能克制住，一下子尽根而入，他感到自己仿佛突破了什么，鲁路茜娅抓紧了他胳膊痛呼出声，他急忙去看，血从他们的结合处流了出来，因为她下体没有毛发，插入的状态看得尤其清楚，他的毛发搔在她娇嫩的花瓣上，他的阴茎浸没在她的阴道中。这下他们彻底的结合了，鲁路茜娅如此适合他，她的身体仿佛就是他丢失的另一半，温柔又紧致地包裹着他。他只凭着本能在她的阴道里横冲直撞，再想不起来其他事了。

她的呻吟也从忍痛的呻吟变成了愉悦的春声，热烈的交合让褥子都湿透了，他顾不上说话，只是专心地顶弄，然而当他顶到她狭窄的更深处时，她战栗着用布里塔尼亚语尖叫道：“好痛！不要……”

朱雀一下子清醒了，这让他感觉像是强奸，他本来也快到了，又抽插了几十下后，他咬牙拔出来射到了她的小腹上。他想射进她的身体里，可是他不能，她是布里塔尼亚送给他的不怀好意的礼物。乳白的液体浇在她蒙着汗水的身体上，看起来格外色情，鲁路茜娅刚从性爱中解脱，还没有缓过神，张着大腿只是喘息，她腿间的花朵已经被磨成了更娇艳的淡红，床褥上的水渍里夹着几点血色。

他觉得自己到底是欺负了她。他知道她有爱着的人，御用挂虽然逼他们睡在一起，但是他的冒犯完全是出于他不愿意解析的自己那点私心，多么可耻，在他目睹认识的人死于布里塔尼亚的枪口后，还有心思占有一个布里塔尼亚公主。但是此刻他看着她，只觉得心口那团热气再也不可能被吹灭了。

“对不起。”他又用布里塔尼亚语说了一遍，她没有回答，而是默默地抱住了他，他听到他们的心跳慢慢重合，在她的怀抱里他感到久违的安心，仿佛可以永远这样待下去。直到眼泪划过下巴，朱雀才意识到自己落了泪。


	5. 第五章

 

枢木朱雀从鲁路茜娅的胸脯间苏醒时，正是天色慢慢变亮而太阳还未升起的时候，淡蓝的光线斜斜地从窗纸上投进来。昨晚他们折腾完没有清理就睡着了。他离开她温软的怀抱时，她含混地咕哝了一声，但是没有醒。被褥间鲁路茜娅瓷白的脸染上了些熟睡的晕红，那点颜色特别动人，娇艳之相如同积雪融化后露出的早熟花朵。房间里静极了，只听见她轻缓的呼吸声。怎么想都是卑劣的，然而连朱雀也不知道，自己当时为什么那么做了。出得门去，初秋早晨微冷的空气撞进肺里，他的神智清醒了，然而思绪还是混乱的。

自己就这样一言不发地走了好像更混账，可之后几天他都没机会再见到她。行刑过程不知道被什么人捅了出去，日本的媒体固然不敢报道，但是社交网络上已经传开了，布里塔尼亚情报部门加班加点删帖也没用。克勒凡大概是出于一种变态心理，机要局开会时必定要朱雀坐在旁边，会上又不说什么有效信息，只是把些严查重治的套话讲了又讲，朱雀还要端端正正坐着做出一副认真听的样子，他本来是最闲不住的，一天这么坐下来只觉得腰酸背疼，宛如上刑。不过他独处的时候想了想，这所谓的会议，意义大概在于方便一群谍报老手观察自己的神色。

能在刑场上偷拍还不被布里塔尼亚谍报人员抓住，应该是个很机敏的华族，但是朱雀把那天参加的人数了一遍也想不到符合的。天皇直系已经断绝，分出去的六宫家也只有枢木家有朱雀这一个男性继承人，神乐耶因为是女性，为她能不能破例继承宫家还召开过许多次宫内厅会议。想到他这个表妹，朱雀不禁打了个寒战，小时候他脾气不好，神乐耶却最爱作弄他，他又不能对一个女孩动手，只能自己生气，她看了更高兴，捉弄他愈起劲儿。她很聪明他是知道的，但是皇家再有勇气，总不至于拿这个最后的血脉冒险。可剩下的人里实在数不出来有什么机警人物了，他的亲戚们实在是没有那种藏拙的才能。要是他是克勒凡，也要怀疑到自己头上，当时在场又念过军校，越看越可疑。我倒是想呢，朱雀叹了口气，在心底祝福自己这位不知名的亲戚。

这天晚上他等到所有宫人都睡着了，又走到他的秘密基地去。东京的皇居是现代整修过的，但电灯还是太少，据说不止一位天皇抱怨过这点，对朱雀来说这却是个优点，方便他的夜游。幸亏克勒凡不住在宫中，宫女们又怠懒惯了，自从布里塔尼亚军队驻扎宫外后便没有多少人值夜，在深夜他还有些喘息空隙。

这一晚的月亮却格外好，澄静的白光照在路上，连石间的青苔都历历在目。他远远地便看到一个女人站在殿前的步道上，心下一惊，忙躲起来，等她走动起来，他从她的步态认出那是鲁路茜娅。这是他第二次撞见她到这一带来了，到底她是个布里塔尼亚人，多少有些可疑，犹豫一会儿，他决心出去和她谈谈，也可以顺便为前两天的事道歉。

他走近时脚步很轻，本来在发呆的鲁路茜娅却似有所感地转过身来——她也认出他了。明明已经排好了腹稿，但是见到她时，在嘴边的话说出来便转了弯儿：“你也睡不着吗？”

鲁路茜娅捋了捋耳边的碎发说：“算是吧。”她还戴着耳钉，小小的钻石在月光下闪动着。“没人跟出来吗？太不像话了。”他知道不仅是清凉殿的宫女如此，但是淑景殿的宫女们对布里塔尼亚公主还敢这么偷懒，这是朱雀没想到的。

“啊，不是的，请不要怪罪她们，我趁着她们睡着了才出来看看，平时太热闹了。”她微微笑了起来，紫眼睛在月光下波光粼粼。“这里荒废很久了，不过风景不错，所以我经常来散步。”这是他为自己保留的地方，本来是想把她引开的，可这话不假思索地便说了出来。

皇居翻修的时候正赶上西风东渐，园林的部分也赶时髦加了许多欧洲元素进去，这处别院大概是那时候就废弃了，因此倒还保存了初建时的原貌。只是长久没有人来，虽然照例也有清扫，不至于蛛网密布，但是地板也和干净这个词无缘。他自己早已习惯了，但看到鲁路茜娅脱鞋时雪白的袜子，他忙说：“就穿着鞋走吧，别弄脏你的脚。”她犹豫道：“穿着鞋子走真奇怪。”话是这么说，到底是穿着鞋子走了进去。

草木因为无人修剪生长得格外茂盛，所喜月光皎洁，通透地洒下来，使这处庭院少了几分阴森，多了些野趣。“日本的园林和布里塔尼亚的很不一样呢。”鲁路茜娅好像很喜欢，她今天的黑色和服上有大丛的红叶，撒着金箔，这样热闹的花样穿在她身上却很雅致。衣领里露出的素白颈子像是月光凝成的，笼着一层柔光。

她转过头正撞上他的目光，两人都扭手扭脚，瞬间不自在起来。已经做了最亲近的事了，但是在这个小小的庭院里，这样站在一起却更害羞。半天朱雀才鼓起勇气打破这片凝固的空气：“我该怎么称呼你呢？”一直用“你”来和她说话显得太粗鲁了。

“那就叫我的名字好了。”她低头呐呐道，踩着脚下的落叶。朱雀把她的名字在舌头上含了一会儿，小心地说：“鲁路茜娅，那你就叫我朱雀吧。”

听到自己的名字从他嘴里说出来，仿佛有微小的电流从靠近他的那半边身体传过来，怎么也没法开口称呼他，不说话又显得无礼，她慌忙转移话题道：“其实查尔斯皇帝和玛丽安娜皇妃曾经想过给我起名鲁鲁修。”

朱雀注意到她称呼自己的父母依然是用的尊称。这其中大概有什么隐情吧，他想。查尔斯皇帝妃嫔众多，但是众人皆知玛丽安娜是唯一受宠的皇妃，朱雀过去想当然地以为鲁路茜娅应该也是很受皇帝喜爱的，虽然那喜爱必定敌不过利益。

“我觉得这个名字听起来才像娜娜莉的姐姐，虽然是个男性的名字。”她总觉得自己的名字和妹妹放在一起不够像姐妹，这点心思她连娜娜莉都没告诉过，因为看起来好像有些幼稚，“玛丽安娜王妃最初以为我是个男孩。”

“好像是这样。”朱雀在心里比较了一下，觉得确实如此，“那我能叫你鲁鲁修吗？”鲁路茜娅猝不及防，红着脸道：“这么叫好像还是有点奇怪。”

“如果鲁鲁修是男孩的话，那我们大概很难遇到吧。”朱雀没改口。他说的不错，如果我是男性，大概会是众之矢之的焦点中心，她想。尽管在近代修订过，布里塔尼亚的继承法还是把女性的继承权排的很靠后，皇位争夺从来是历代男性继承人的主场，这一代里她的二哥修奈泽尔占尽先机，不过她如果是宠妃之子而不是女儿，那局面就又不一样了。她倒不是对自己的母亲有什么指望，凭她对玛丽安娜的认识，她大概很乐意看到自己的儿子参与争夺战，赢不赢则不在她的考虑范围内。玛丽安娜只是无限忠诚于她的丈夫，坚信嗣位能者居之。但其实日本是个不错的突破口，修奈泽尔在布里塔尼亚本土耕耘已久了，没有她下手的空间。尽管日本是一潭浑水，她现在也没摸透水面下的漩涡。

“总能遇到的。”她小声说。朱雀想那大概就是另一个故事了，布里塔尼亚有的殖民地是派皇子做总督的，如果鲁路茜娅是鲁鲁修，他们可能会在禅位仪式上见面。那样的见面还不如不见，做皇子鲁鲁修的阶下囚，靠他的怜悯过活，他们应该说不上什么话，更不可能像现在这样站在一起了。

风从廊下吹过，花叶簌簌作响，虽然是初秋，夜里的风已经很凉了，鲁路茜娅没穿外褂，朱雀看她把手袖起来，忙问她冷不冷，她摇了摇头。也是这当儿他想起来，婚礼后她似乎总是穿着和服，但是招待晚宴前他分明听尚侍说过，她的衣服还是临时找的。

他这一问，叫鲁路茜娅有些难于回答。婚礼后玄武上皇便改了主意，叫人打开库房找出来一堆和服送过来。本来淑景殿就是完全和式的布置，清凉殿里朱雀的卧室好歹还有个改良的木制地台，她这里是一点儿现代的陈设都没有，罗麦雅因为住不惯已经在抱怨，听到玄武上皇让鲁路茜娅和随行女官改装，几乎当场发作，她特许罗麦雅不必换才作罢。但是面对朱雀她只说了上皇送衣服这一节。

朱雀百感交集，他印象里的父亲相当刚强，但是也有政客的圆滑，这样笨拙而徒劳地折腾小辈……人为刀俎，即使让鲁路茜娅穿几件和服又有什么用呢。可她穿和服很美，脑子里又一个声音说，他摇了摇头，想把这莫名的念头赶出去。沉默了半晌，他开口说：“对不起，还有，那天因为有事所以走得早了，非常抱歉。”

她没想到他提起这件事，鲁路茜娅其实乐得见不到他。见他一面，倒是两三天都总是觉得心跳，做不成事。泄露事件出来，她想查查到底是哪方势力的手笔，然而她在日本没有根基，淑景殿网络信号也不怎么样，平时打开娜娜莉的邮件都要缓冲半天，所有事堆在一起，她都快忘了那个夜晚了。脑海里他皱着眉头的影像一闪而过，点头不是，摇头也不是，犹豫间耳根已经红透了。

朱雀说出口也觉得唐突，怕她生气，一颗心高高地提到嗓子口，等看到她的反应，虽然没得到回答，心里却安定了不少，从胸口涌出一阵酸胀的暖意。鲁路茜娅借口出来太久，只怕罗麦雅发现，要回淑景殿。她说话时眼睛一直飘忽着不看他。

他坚持送她回去，反正淑景殿就在清凉殿后，并肩走了一路，一路无话。到了淑景殿后，她才轻声和他道谢，蹑手蹑脚地走进去，他目送她消失在廊下。回到清凉殿时，宫女们还在沉睡，宫中是一片寂静的黑暗，重新回到卧室里躺下时，朱雀发现自己是笑着的。

 

 


End file.
